Cliché
by Lyrock
Summary: [Pinecest][Doodle]Todo tipo de personajes eran un cliché, y él ni siquiera podía escribir algo que lo convenciera. Problemas de "escritor adolescente" quizás.


_**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece; si fuese de ese modo abría Pinecest. Pero su creación corresponde al querido Alex Hirsch. Contiene Pinecest, si no les agrada, favor de no seguir la lectura, desde ya muchas gracias, Golia._

* * *

**_Cliché._**

"El cabello se movió, junto con sus…" _Ugh_, no. Era muy cliché. "De vestimentas oscuras él…" Tampoco, borra, borra, era otro cliché. "Lloraba, por su amor no correspondido" Argh, no, que puto asco. "Y es que por dentro era muy diferente a como se comportaba…" Maldita sea, ese cliché lo odiaba bastante. "No hablaba, ni siquiera en clases. Se sumía en su mundo" MALDICIÓN. Lanzó el último intento hacía la basura, mientras revolvía sus cabellos castaños agotado y cansado de no poder si quiera escribir la definición de un personaje. Y es que todo era un insulso cliché.

Su ceño se frunció frustrado y se lanzó a la mesa de madera, la cual desordenada, se burlaba de su estancamiento de escritor amateur. Las hojas tras el vidrio de su habitación le avisaban una pronta ventisca de otoño, y el silencio ensordecedor de su hogar acallaba con cariño desbordante su capricho de hombre aburrido. El olor de las hojas de tono marrón llegó de forma lenta a sus fosas nasales. Arrugó la nariz. No, tan sólo era el olor a café de la taza humeante a su lado, pero quería ser poético, o tan sólo, dejar atrás la agobiante sensación en su pecho que le perturbaba._ Ésa_ que se hacer llamar inspiración pero al final; se convierte en una reverenda mierda por lo que sea que estés haciendo.

Entonces, estancó su mirada en el paisaje de su ventana. Gris, marrón; otoño. La estación del año que lo colmaba de tranquilidad desde hacía bastante tiempo, más aún ahora, a sus diecisiete años de edad. Era un sábado que se introducía a la incipiente tarde. Su reloj marcaba las 15:30 hrs, mientras la casa gozaba de la soledad que comúnmente llegaba por esos días de trabajo exhaustivo de sus padres. Tomó el lápiz nuevamente y garabateó un par de palabras. "Quizás la extrañaba" Parpadeó serio, y continuó. "Desde la lejanía, en su soledad, la extrañaba. El hombre del terminal, esperando ése tren que nunca iba a llegar y que, por más que sabía aquello, se negaba a abandonar el lugar de su martirio exquisito. Su corazón, ese que quería, pero que no dejaba entrar." El Humo seguía en frescos movimientos. "Quizás la extrañaba." _Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc._ "Y es porque quería a la que no debía querer" Sus párpados se sellaron de pronto. ¿Por qué se escribe siempre con tales pensamientos tan tristes? Siempre era lo mismo. Otro _cliché._ Sin embargo, decidió dejar el papel arrugado en su escritorio.

Su vista se aventuró hasta una fotografía de aire melancólico, en el que se hallaban dos mellizos sonriendo llenos de júbilo, con doce años de edad, en sus manos, estaban las del otro, mientras escondían algo tras su espalda. Tenían un secreto. Una vaga sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, hasta que su diestra bajó el marco de la foto hacía la madera para no seguir observándola. _Como si no estuviera_. Sus manos fueron hasta la taza y el café caliente recorrió su garganta, quemándola. Y_ era porque no estaba._ Se había ido, en el momento que cruzaron ésa línea tácita. Sus labios remojados, se fruncieron suavemente. Y había sido por decisión mutua, así que no era hora de entrar en ese tema ya enterrado, dónde se reemplazaba en el pudor embustero del que ambos no poseían, de la distancia y… Sus manos revolvieron sus cabellos otra vez. Joder, tenía que parar de una vez por todas. No podía dejar el pasado atrás, y si fuera él un personaje; sería otro simple cliché.

_Amor_, cliché. _Tristeza_, cliché. _Odio_, cliché. _Sexo_, cliché. ¿De qué mierda podía escribir? Todo era tan banal, insulso, mediocre y todos sus sinónimos. Su frente chocó contra la mesa por segunda vez. Volvía al inicio, el pronto malestar en su cabeza, la frustración de no poder escribir bien, y el clima melancólico, que aun así, lo mantenía intentándolo de todos modos. Vampiros, demonios, romances, triángulos, sexo, calentura adolescente, masacre, personas muy tiernas. Bah, todo era muy repetitivo, incluso esos personajes con tendencias oscuras. ¿Y los asesinos? Ni hablar de ellos, eran igual o mayor de usuales.

Decidió hacer bosquejos de _Jane Crocker*****_, de cualquier forma, le gustaba. Era un personaje de un comic Online. Bufó, mientras la cafeína no hacía efecto en él. No sabía dibujar muy bien, pero al menos lo intentaba. Un pronto olor a vainilla inundó sus sentidos, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo. Sabía que no podía ser ella, ya no son lo que antes eran. Había sido todo disuelto. La muchacha dibujada por él, lloraba. _Joder_, ¿Qué pasa ahora? No se quería girar. Tomó café, y unos libertinos pies se colaron por la madera fría de su habitación. Soltó el lápiz y su cuerpo hizo la acción que justamente no quería hacer. La vio apoyada en su puerta, esa que fue testigo de encuentros pasados. –Dipper.- Lo llamó ella. –Lo sé, Mabes.- Jactó él, de pronto, y su melliza triste, asintió. -Hoy es como ése día.-

* * *

_Jane Crocker es de Homestuck- Andrew Hussie. No sé, pero justa la vi y a mi me encanta._

_Un pequeño Doodle no le hace mal a nadie, así que muchas gracias por leer._

**_Lyrock~_**


End file.
